What A Dream!
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place after "Dog Tired". When Dudley dreams that Kitty marries Eric, he admits to himself that he loves Kitty, but can he turn the nightmare into a good dream? Semi-DudleyXKitty one-shot!


(A/N: Here's a little fic I wrote that takes place after the events of "Dog Tired". Let's see what happens!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley's house, Dudley wasn't so sure he wanted to go to sleep, mainly because he'd slept through part of the day, having good dreams, but one dream turned into a regular nightmare! But he needed his sleep, so he got into his race-car-bed and tried to fall asleep.

As soon as he fell asleep, he started dreaming.

 **(In Dudley's dream...)**

Dudley found himself in a church, and it looked like there was a wedding going on. But he wasn't at the altar with Kitty. Actually, he saw Kitty at the altar, but the person next to her was Eric, the water delivery guy!

" _Oh no! Kitty's marrying that guy! This is a nightmare_!" Dudley thought. Seeing this made Dudley remember when he thought marrying Kitty was a nightmare!

" _How could I have thought that marrying her was a nightmare?! I love her_!" Dudley realized. He finally admit it to himself, but now he had to keep Kitty and Eric from becoming husband and wife!

"What do I do?!" Dudley asked himself as Kitty and Eric said their vows.

Just then, Dudley noticed something about Kitty, and at that same time, the minister said, "If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" Dudley yelled, startling everyone in the church (except Kitty).

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked Dudley.

"The only reason Kitty is marrying you is because of this hypno-helmet!" Dudley exclaimed, showing everyone that underneath Kitty's veil was that hypno-helmet Eric wore in "Diary of a Mad Cat"!

Everyone (except Dudley, Kitty, and Eric) gasped in shock! Eric looked nervous, but he said, "That doesn't prove anything! She's marrying me because she loves me!"

"We'll just see what she says without the helmet!" Dudley shouted as he removed the helmet from Kitty's head. When the helmet was off, Kitty looked like she had no idea what was going on. Then Dudley destroyed the helmet the way Kitty destroyed that birthday card in "Operation: Happy Birthday".

"Dudley, what happened?" Kitty asked her partner.

"Ask her now." Dudley said to the minister.

"Kitty Katswell, do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked Kitty.

"Hey, you already asked that question, and she said 'I do'!" Eric said.

"She only said it because of the hypno-helmet!" Dudley said.

"You hypnotized me into marrying you?!" Kitty screeched, giving Eric a death glare.

"No! Why would I do a stupid thing like that?!" Eric asked.

"Because you are stupid!" Dudley said.

"Oh yeah? Do you have any proof that Kitty was wearing that helmet?" Eric asked.

"I got some proof!" I said, appearing from nowhere. I handed Dudley a digital camera, and on it were some pictures of the wedding.

"Thank you!" Dudley said to me when he saw the pictures.

"No prob!" I said, disappearing. Kitty looked at the pictures, and sure enough, she was wearing that hypno-helmet!

"You big, overgrown JERK! What did I ever see in you?!" Kitty shouted at Eric, slapping him across the face as hard as she could.

"I..." Eric began, but he was cut off by Dudley and Kitty yelling, "GO AWAY!" Eric left the church.

"I can't believe I almost married him!" Kitty groaned.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I would never hypnotize you into marrying me, or anybody else." Dudley said.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Because... I love you." Dudley told her.

"If you love me, then how come you were terrified of marrying me in that dream the Chief made you have?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I fell in love with you a while ago, but I didn't have the guts to admit it to myself until I saw you marrying Eric." Dudley said.

"Oh..." said Kitty.

"But now..." Dudley said, getting down on one knee and pulling a ring box out of his pocket. As he opened the box and showed Kitty the ring, Dudley said, "Kitty Katswell, will you marry me?"

"YES! I will marry you, Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed, hugging Dudley joyfully, much to the happiness of the wedding guests.

"Okay, let's do this again." said the minister. He turned to Dudley and said, "Dudley Puppy, do you take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Dudley said, looking at Kitty. Kitty saw the love in his eyes, and she blushed.

The minister then turned to Kitty and said, "Kitty Katswell, do you take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kitty said as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the minister said.

"I object!" came a voice by the door. Dudley and Kitty looked in that direction, and there was Eric! He never left the church!

"Excuse me." said Dudley. He walked over to Eric, took him outside, and proceeded to beat the living heck out of him.

 **5 minutes later...**

Dudley came back in with a stunningly scary Eric. I quickly appeared and took the jerk away as the minister said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Dudley and Kitty shared a passionate kiss, and that got a standing ovation from the wedding guests. It was a wonderful wedding.

 **(End of dream...)**

Dudley awoke the next morning. He was surprised that he dreamed about marrying Kitty again, only this time, he admit to himself that he loved her. Dudley thought about his dream. He knew that that day would come soon enough, and when it did, it'd be a dream come true!

The End

Well, that's it! Hope it was good.


End file.
